The Mission To Nowhere
by bertsangel
Summary: Draco has a twin, Chloe Rae. She was put up for adoption when she was 3. Draco happens to find a picture of the two of them and begins a mission to find her. Who does he turn to for help. None other than Hermione.
1. The secret revealed

**AN: Ok I know some of you may be thinking that you've seen this somewhere before well I used to have this up before. But my comp got all messed up and I decided I was gonna stop the story. Well recently I have decided to start writing again. And I found my notebook with this story in it and read it. I remembered some people liked it a lot so I decided to start it again. So here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Secret Revealed

"Hey mum, who's this girl?" a teenage blond boy asked as he looked at a photo album. Narcissa walks over to her son. "Draco give that here," she said looking at the picture. He hands her the picture and once again says, "Who is she? She seems to be in a lot of the pictures with me up until I was 3." Narcissa walks out of the study trying to find her husband. "Lucius." "Yes dear," he said coming out of his dungeons. "Draco found some pictures of him and Chloe. He wants to know who she is. What should I tell him?" "Tell him the truth dear." "Draco come here," his mother called from the hallway. Draco stands up and walks into the hallway.

"Yeah mum, what is it?" "Draco, you, your father, and I need to talk," she said taking them into the family room. Lucius and Narcissa sit on a green love seat and Draco sits on an oversized green chair across from them. Narcissa sets the picture on a coffee table in between them. "Draco," Narcissa says before taking a deep breath, "this is Chloe Rae," she paused for a few seconds and continues talking, "Malfoy. She's your twin sister. You were older by about 1 minute." " What happened to her!" he demanded. "Your father and I decided to put her up for adoption when you two were almost 4." "Why?" "She's a squib so we put her up for adoption in a muggle adoption center. We didn't want anything to happen if You-Know-Who found out." "Why didn't you ever tell me! I can't believe you two did this to us. You made her grow up with bloody muggles." "It was for her own good." "Well I'm going to find her. What adoption center did you put her in?" "It was in a small town right outside of London called Narnia." "What's the bloody name?" "Calm down. It was Narnia Adoption Center."

* * *

**AN: Well it's back in action. Review. I like ideas if you guys have any for the later bits of the story even though a lot of it is written, it could always be changed.**


	2. Letters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR AND OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. BUT CHLOE IS ALL MINE! DON'T STEAL HER!

* * *

Chapter 2-Letters

Draco paces around his room thinking of who could help him. "Hermione," the name escaped his lip. She's smart and muggle born. He sits down at his desk with a scroll of parchment, a bottle of green ink, and a black and gold quill. He thinks of what to tell her.

He starts writing as fast as he could.

A few minutes later he looks the letter over a few times and decides it's fine. He walks over to his black owl, who hoots at him. He attaches the letter to its leg and pets it before sending it on its own

Miles away at the Granger residence Hermione sits on the couch while watching Full House. She hears a tapping on the window and gets up. She opens it and a beautiful black owl. After looking at it for a few minutes she notices the golden color at the ends its wings. She takes the letter of its leg and gives it a treat. She opens the letter to see beautiful cursive letters in an emerald green ink. She starts reading it.

Dear Hermione

I know we haven't been the best of friends. Hell I know we hate each other but I need to ask you a favor. I have a twin sister, Chloe Rae, and she's a squib. Because of that, when we were 3 my mother and father decided to put her up for adoption at a muggle adoption center. They didn't want You-Know-Who to find out that we had a squib in the family. They put her in Narnia Adoption Center in Narnia, a small town right outside of London. I'd do anything to get to be with my little sister. I was thinking since you're such a smart person and your family are muggles you could help me. I'll even beg you if I have to. After this we can go back to hating each other if you want to.

Draco Malfoy

She rereads the letter a few times and decides she could be nice. She runs upstairs to her room and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. She starts to write back to him after thinking for a while how to tell him.

Upon finishing the letter, she goes back downstairs and attaches the letter to the owl's leg. She watches as the beautiful owl flies away. Once it was out of sight, she walks into the kitchen, "Mum I'm going to help a friend try to find his sister. She was put up for adoption in the Narnia Adoption Center. I was thinking he could come over and then we could go to Aunt Hannah's house and her and Uncle Tony could help us some." "I'll be more than happy to have your friend over. You'll need to call your aunt and uncle though." "Thank you so much mum," she says while hugging her. "Your welcome honey."

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco looks at all the pictures of him and Chloe. He felt so far from his family right now. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at the window. He gets up and opens the window. After taking the note off his leg, the owl flies over to his perch and gets some food and water. Draco opens the letters and starts reading.

Dear Draco

I'd be more than glad to help you. My aunt and uncle live in Narnia. They could help us some. If you can come to my house some time soon, we could go to my aunt and uncle's house. We'll work from there then. Oh, thank you so much for asking me to help you do this.

Hermione

He went downstairs and found his mother in the family room. "Mother, I have a friend helping me find Chloe. Her aunt and uncle live in Narnia, so she was thinking maybe her and I could go there and get some help from them." "You can leave tomorrow. Oh, if you do find her please bring her back here." "Will do mother." He went back to his room and sat at the desk. He starts writing a letter to tell Hermione the good news.

Once reading the letter over he sends it off. He goes downstairs to talk to his parents. "Mum does anyone else in the family know about Chloe?" "Your Aunt Serena and Uncle Zane. Your Grandma and Grandpa Malinchak also know about her too." "Thanks mum." Draco runs back to his room. He sits at his desk and starts writing some more letters.

Dear Grandpa and Grandma

Today I was looking through some old photo albums and came across many pictures of me with a young blond girl with blue eyes. She looked about my age in every picture. I later found out she's my twin sister Chloe. To my knowledge, I understand that the both of you know about her. I'm on a mission to reunite us and I was wondering if there is any information you have about her that I could know. It would help me out a lot in my search for her. I already know she was put up in a muggle adoption center in Narnia. Please send me any information you have.

Your Grandson,

Draco Malfoy

He takes out another scroll of parchment and writes the same letter to his aunt and uncle. When finished, he leaves them on his desk and goes to the dining room to eat dinner. He sits at the table and puts a pork chop, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans on his plate. He quickly eats his dinner and goes back up to his room. He sees a letter sitting on his desk and picks it up. Recognizing the girly pink writing as Hermione's, he starts reading it.

Dear Draco

We'll be staying at my aunt's house for a while but from there I don't know. Just bring what ever you need. My parents said you could come over whenever you want. Please come early so we'll have more time to work on it.

Lots of love

Hermione

He smiled at the ending for some reason. He writes a final letter to Hermione. After that was done he picks up the three letters and attaches them to his owl's leg. He decides to take a shower while he waits for the letters from his grandparents and aunt and uncle. So, he leaves his room and walks across the hall to the bathroom. Once done with his shower, he goes back to his room and finds a couple of pieces of parchment laying on his desk.

My dearest Draco,

I'm sorry to inform you but your uncle and I don't have any information on her. We're very sorry and wish you the best of luck finding her.

Your aunt and uncle

Dear Draco,

Your grandfather and I only know once thing. She was adopted by a young couple by the name of Duvall. Good luck. We hope you find her. We're sorry we can't help you more.

Love

Grandma and Grandpa

He sets the letters down and lays on his bed. He slowly falls into a peaceful sleep.

_'I bet I can make it to the quidditch pitch before you can,' a blond 3 year old yelled to her brother._

_'No way. I'm so much faster than you.'_

_'Well then, lets have a go. On three.'_

_'One, Two, Three' they counted together._

_The two ran off through the wild growing flowers in their backyard as fast as they could. The girl made it there first. She stuck out her tongue at her brother as he stopped next to her._

_'I let you win cause you're my little sister' he said emphasizing little._

_'Draco, Chloe it's time for lunch,' called their beautiful mother. They ran to her as fast as they could again and the blond boy got to her first._

_'Told you I'm faster.' He stuck his tongue out. She crossed her arms n stomped inside. The mother watched as her two children went to the dining room to find their father home for lunch for the first time they could remember._

_'Daddy!' the blond girl yelled._

_'How's my little princess?' He picked her up n put her in a chair as Draco climbed into the one next to her. He knew something was wrong. His dad was never home for lunch._

_'Mum why is dad home?' he asked curiously._

_'He just wanted to see you two together.'_

_After lunch they said bye to their dad n went to their room for their afternoon nap._

_'Chloe do you have the feeling something's wrong. Dad's never home for lunch.'_

_'He just wanted to see us like Mummy said.'_

_Their mother watched as the two slowly drifted into sleep. When the boy woke up, he turned to his sister's bed to find her gone. He got up n ran around the house and found his mother in the library reading a book._

_'Mum where's Chloe.'_

_His mother looked at him sadly. 'Draco, darling,' that's when he knew something was wrong. She only called him darling when something bad happened or he was in trouble, 'she had to go on a trip for a while. She be back soon. I promise.' He looked at his mother and knew she was lying. 'She's never coming back is she?' She looked at him as he ran off to his room crying._

AN: OOO his last memory of his sister and him together. What now. Lol. REVIEW! If you don't the evil rabbitweasels will come and kill you in your sleep. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..


	3. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I NEVER HAVE NOR NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…. THEY HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL BELONG TO THE OH SO RESPECTED N WORSHIPPED JK ROWLING HEHE… HOWEVER I DO OWN CHLOE RAE YAY! SHES MINE DOES STEAL… ALSO I DON'T OWN FULL HOUSE… I FORGOT THAT LAST CHAPTER BUT I STILL DON'T SO O WELL also don't own tag but it smells really good. Nor do I own the great tasting fruit loops… they are so tasty…maybe I should eat some…. Don't own 7th Heaven either….

* * *

Chapter 3 – A new beginning

Draco wakes up at 6 a.m. to his alarm clock going off and the sun shining in his grey eyes. He lazily turns the alarm cock off and gets up. After stumbling on a few things, he made his way to his closet and opens it. Looking through all his clothes, he decides to wear a pair of baggy green cargo pants and a black T-shirt. He puts them on and crosses the hall to the bathroom. He looks at himself and wonders if he should gel his hair but decides against it. He sprays himself with a bottle of Tag. Taking out his toothbrush and toothpaste, he starts brushing his teeth.

He goes back into his room with his brush, comb, gel (just incase), toothpaste, and toothbrush. After shrinking them, he shoves them in his backpack. Going through his closet, he picks out a weeks worth of clothes and shrinks them. After shoving those in his backpack he realizes his forgot his shampoo, conditioner, and soap so he gets them, shrinks them, and shoves them in his backpack with everything else. Deciding to take his grandparents letter, he grabs it, folds it and shoves it in his pocket. After zipping up his backpack, he goes to the downstairs living room and throws it on the couch before grabbing the pictures of him and Chloe to take with.

Feeling hungry, he walks into the kitchen and makes himself a bowl of fruit loops. He eats them quickly and puts the bowl and spoon in the sink. He decides to read a book to past the time so he goes to the library.

At the Granger's resident, Hermione wakes up at 7:30 to the birds chirping and happily singing. She gets up and gets ready to take a shower. Once finished she goes downstairs and into the living room where she sits on the couch and turns the TV on. She decides to watch 7th Heaven.

"Hermione what would you like for breakfast?" "I'm not hungry mum, but thanks anyways." "You should really eat something before your friend gets here. When is that anyway?" "He should be here in about a half hour." "Ok, are you sure you aren't hungry?" "Just make me some scrambled eggs please."

Mrs. Granger walks back into the kitchen and Hermione decides to go pack so she turns the TV off and goes to her room. She goes to her walk-in-closet and looks around. She grabs her weeks worth of clothes and shoes. She folds all the clothes and sets them on her bed. She lifts her bed skirt up and pulls a suitcase out from under her bed. She puts the clothes and shoes in it and walks to her bathroom. She puts her make-up in a make up case and grabs the make up case, toothbrush, toothpaste, and all hair products and takes them back to her suitcase. Looking at the clock, Hermione sees that it's 8:30 and goes downstairs with her suitcase. She sets it down by the front door and goes into the kitchen.

"Just in time. Your eggs are done." Mrs. Granger sets a plate on the table and Hermione sits and starts to eat them. "Thanks mum." When she finishes them, she sees that it's 8:50 and starts reading the newspaper as Mrs. Granger takes her plate.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Draco called from the living room. Mrs. Granger looked at her confused. "He traveled by floo mum." "Oh ok thanks honey." "We're in the kitchen." Hermione walked out of the kitchen and back in a minute later with a blond boy following her. "Mum this is Draco Malfoy. This is my mum." "Hello," he said. "Well, we're going to leave now mum. Bye." She hugged her mother and took Draco out to the front door and opened it. "What are we doing!" he exclaimed. "We're going to drive to my aunt's house. She's not a witch." Draco looked very unhappy at these words.

Hermione picks up her suitcase and walks to her car and opens the back door and tosses her suitcase in. Taking Draco's backpack, she tosses it in the backseat too. She closes the door and opens the driver's side door and gets in and puts her seatbelt on. Draco does the same on the other side of the car. As Hermione starts the car, Linkin Park starts playing. Draco looks at her. "What kind of music is this?" "It's a muggle rock band. They're really good." "Well I don't want to listen to this. I feel like I'm being screamed at. Can't we listen to something that isn't by muggles?" "No. I can't get any wizard radio stations from my radio, and they don't have cds." "Well do you have anything else more normal?" She rolls her eyes. "Under the seat I have a case full of cds. Look through it."

Draco feels around under the seat and grabs cd case. He looks at Hermione. "Open it, look through, and pick one" He unzips it slowly. He stared at the cds in amazement. He flips through the pages as Hermoine starts to sing along to "Breaking the Habit". "What's on this one?" Draco asked grabbing an all pink cd. "That's country music." "How do I put it in? I've never done this before." Hermione laughed as she pushed the eject button. Draco watched as a cd slid out of a slot. She handed the cd to Draco. "Put that one in an empty place in the cd case please. Then just push the cd into the slot the other one came out of." He did and watched as the cd was sucked into the slot.

When it started playing he smiled. "Hey I've heard this music before." "Wow, that's a big surprise. Where did you hear it at?" He looked out the window and sighed. "My family went on a vacation to America and I met this girl. Her name was Tammy. Her life was kind of like Potter's. She's a witch, but her parents died in an accident of some sort. It had nothing to do with someone murdering them. Her grandma and aunt on her mum's side were squibs. She didn't know anything about her father and his family, so she had to live with her aunt. She was married to a muggle and well there was this dance that Tammy took me to. This is her favorite song."

"Wow, did you like her?" "She had long brown wavy hair and the greatest brown eyes, like chocolate and honey mixed together. She was so perfect. We owled each other all the time. The last letter I got from her said she met this guy. He was probably a muggle and didn't know she was a witch. I wrote her back but she never wrote back after that. I wish I could've seen her just one last time." "Malfoy, no offense I never knew you actually had feelings, especially like those. You're not as big and bad as you act." "You can't tell anyone about this!" "Fine. I won't, unless you do something that'll make me tell everyone." They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

_**Was it just me or did Draco just describe me?** Yes he did. So if he thinks she's so pretty, he must think you are too. I bet you think he's sexy. **Oh shut up.** **I would never think that of him. He's just a stupid git that's obsessed with himself. I could never like him.** Denial isn't just a river. **I thought I told you to shut up.** I'm just trying to help you realize your feelings but if you don't want my help them I guess I'm jus wasting my time being the little voice in the back of your head. **Yes you are. I don't listen to you anyways, haven't you realized that?**_

The car came to a house and turned into a driveway. Hermione turned the car off and stepped out. Draco followed what she did and they walked up to the green door. Hermione rang the doorbell and waited a couple minutes for the door to open and reveal a young looking woman with the same hair as Hermione but shoulder length. Her eyes were bright blue though. She looked like an older version of Hermione but with blue eyes.

"Mi!" her aunt cried. "Hey Aunt Hannah." They hugged each other. "How's my favorite niece?" "I'm great." "And who's this hansom young man?" "He's Draco Malfoy. I met him at school." "It's nice to meet you Draco. I'm Hannah Yates. Hermione if I were you I'd take advantage of this friendship."

_See even she thinks he's sexy. Just go for it already. **SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICE YOU'RE SO ANNOYING.**_

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and busted out laughing. "So, are you two hungry?" Draco nodded. "I want pizza," Hermione said as the three walked in. "What do you want dear?" "Umm I don't know what pizza is," Draco said shyly, "but I guess I'll have some of that." "You'll like it. It's like the greatest food on the face of the Earth if you're a teenager." "It better be as good as you say. If it's not, you'll pay." "Threatening my aunt. Real smart. She's helping us find your sister remember?" "Your uncle can help us then."

Hannah went into the kitchen and put a frozen cheese pizza in the oven. She grabbed the phone book and looked for the address to the adoption center.

Back in the hallway Hermione and Draco were still arguing. "He works and by the time he gets home the adoption center would be closed." "So, he could take off work. Father does it all the time." "You're so difficult! Why can't you just shut up and be nice to people for once. You know I don't have to help you anymore. I could just leave you somewhere and make you do everything by yourself. You'd never find her then. But I was nice enough to help when you asked me even after everything you've done to me and my friends in the past." Hermione stomped off to the kitchen.

Draco looks at her. _Wow. Nice one buddy. **Oh shove off.** What? You act like I made you do all that stuff to her. **You did… I was stupid to listen to you.** **I don't know if you realized it but Tammy is like a perfect replica of Granger.** OOOOO you just called her Granger not mudblood. You like her. **I DO NOT.** Whatever you say._

"Is the pizza almost done?" "I'll check." She stands up from the table and checks the pizza. She pulls it out and starts cutting it. "Yeah it's done." "Thank you Captain Obvious." "Get Draco and tell him it's done." "MALFOY THE PIZZA'S DONE IF YOU WANT ANY." "I could've done that." Draco walks in as Hannah sets two plates with two slices on the table. The three sit down and Hermione starts eating it. Draco watches her and does the same. "Oh my gosh! This stuff is good. Muggles actually made this." "Hey don't insult us just because we can't do magic. We're just as good as you." They finished the pizza off and went on their way to the Narnia Adoption Center.

**AN: YAY thanks for the reviews and flames are accepted… I think of them as constructive critism lol my English teachers rubbing off on me…. O no… ok as for the why Hermione decided to help his so easily will be later explained. As for the evil rabbitweasels well…. They are very very hungry so comment if u don't want them to eat you.**


	4. This is just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any characters… JK rowling owns them all

* * *

Chapter 4 – This is jus the beginning

The three walked into the adoption center and up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the middle aged receptionist asked. "I'm here to find out who adopted a child the was put up for adoption here." "Well, I'm sorry miss but we can't give out any information about that." "Look. I'm trying to find my twin sister. I didn't even know I had a sister until a couple days ago. My parents didn't even tell me. I found out on my own. This is a picture of her. Now tell me if you've ever seen this girl." The receptionist gasped as she looked at the photo. "Hold on minute." She went through the door that was behind her. A few minutes later she came back out with another older woman. "Are you the young man asking about this girl?" "Yes. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm trying to find my twin sister Chloe Rae Malfoy well at least that's what her name was before my parents put her up for adoption here. My parents are Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She was put up here about 13 years ago." "She was a very weird girl. She made things happen all the time. She had some strange powers. Some of the rarest too. She's going to be an incredible witch." "You know about witches and wizards?" "Yes I do. I am a witch myself and when you said you were a Malfoy, I knew you were a wizard. I waited for someone that could help Chloe with her powers, she was here for years. I found her a family a few years ago. They know she had the powers so they wanted to help her. I'll go find out their names.

The woman went into the back room again and came back out. She had a file folder in her hand. She flipped through the pages and stopped right before the end. She looked over the page. "The young couple that adopted her was Mr. Jacob Kane Cisneros and Mrs. Arianna Cisneros. I wish I could tell you more information about her or her adoptive parents, but I know nothing else. I'm sorry, it must've been hard to find this out. If I hear anything I will contact you. You said your name was Draco Malfoy right?" "Yeah. Thanks." The three walked out not very happy.

* * *

AN: Sorry short chapter but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Thanks for the reviews… I should be able 2 get it updated within the next couple of days. The evil rabbitweasels were eaten by my dog… so yea you don't have to worry about that. KEEP REVIEWING THOUGH. 


	5. Ideas, Suggestions, and Nothing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP…. And so on n so forth

* * *

Chapter 5 – Ideas, Suggestions, and Nothing

Hermione and her aunt sat at the kitchen table brainstorming about what else they could do. Draco sat in the living room thinking about how much this meant to him and how mad he was. "Do you think the ministry would know anything or Dumbledore would? Or maybe they'd be in the phonebook." "You could owl the ministry and Dumbledore. I'll go get the phonebook." Hannah walks out to the cabinet in the hall and looks through it for the phonebook. A few minutes later she comes back with the phonebook and drops it down on the table. "What was his name again." "Um. I don't remember. Malfoy come here."

Draco walks into the kitchen and sits at the table and looks at the two confused. "What?" "What was the guy's name? We forgot." "Jacob Kane Cisneros. Why?" "We thought that they might be in the phonebook." He rolled his eyes as Hannah started going through the phonebook. She stops on a page and points. She was pointing to a Jake Cisneros. "It's Jacob not Jake," Draco says annoyed. "Some guys go by Jake instead of Jacob. I know a few people who do." "So now what are we going to do?" "We're going to go over to his house to talk to him." Hannah grabs a piece of paper from next to the phone and a pen and quickly writes down the address. "He only lives about 20 minutes away from here. Let's get going."

They get into the car and drive off. "Do you really think this could even possibly be the right person?" "It could be but there's a one in a million chance the it is." Draco sighs and looks out the window as Hermione turns the radio on to hear "My Better Half" by Keith Urban. She started singing along with the song.

_**What if this is the right person? What would I tell Chloe? It'd probably be weird just showing up at her house and telling her I'm her brother. What if she won't come home with me? This is so confusing.** You'll be fine. The chances that it's the right person are barely there. And if it is, well then, You'll just have to tell her and show her the pictures and letter from your grandparents. **Wait in there letter they said the man that adopted her was named Duvall. The adoption agency told us the man's name was Cisneros.**_

"Draco, we're here. Do you want us to come with you?" "No, I'll be fine. If I need you I'll come get you." Draco steps out of the car and walks up to the door and knocks. A minute later a young girl opens the door. "Um who are you?" "I'm Draco Malfoy. Are your parents home?" "Daddy! There's someone at the door." A minute later, a man walks up behind his daughter. "Can I help you?" "Are you Jake Cisneros?" "Does your name happen to be Jacob?" "Yes. May I ask why?" "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. I happen to be looking for my sister Chloe Rae. She was adopted by a Jacob Cisneros. Does that happen to be you?" "I don't know how to tell you this but a few days ago she disappeared. She was with some guy. They went out to see a movie and didn't come back. It's been about a week. I called the boy's parents and found out he never returned either." "Thanks anyways." "Listen, I know you're probably hating me because I told you this. But I'm very sorry. She was very special to me. Is there anyway I can contact you if I hear anything or if she comes home." "Well for the next week I'm staying with a friend at her aunt's house. Let me go get the number."

Draco runs to the car. "Hannah, I need your phone number and Hermione yours too. I'll explain in a minute." They gave him the numbers and he runs back to the door. "This is the number where you can reach me at for the next week. After that time you can call my friend and she'll contact me. Her name's Hermione and I'm Draco." "Alright. I'm sorry I couldn't help much but I'm more than happy to have been able to meet you. Your sister is a very special girl. I hope you find her." "Thanks."

Draco walks back to the car and steps in. "So what's up?" "That was the right person but her and her boyfriend ran off together about a week ago and no one's heard from either of them. The numbers were so he can contact us if he hears anything. Hermione if he calls you, owl me and tell me what he says." "Of course I will."

_**Did he just call me Hermione!**_

_**Did I just call her Hermione? Oh no. What has gotten into me?** Like I told you before, you like her and you're jus afraid to admit it. **I AM NOT. Will you stop saying I like that dirty mudblood.** No because it's true and you need to realize that while you have the chance. **Just shut up.**_

* * *

AN: Well I updated again… YAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	6. Their first time alone

Disclaimer: I don't own HP blah blah blah…. This gets really old after a while

* * *

Chapter 6 – Their first time alone

Draco sat on the couch with Hermione next to him while watching A Knight's Tale. "Hermione, your uncle and I are going out for the night. Well be back around midnight. Are you two going to be okay alone?" "Yes. Bye. Have fun." Hermione goes to lock the door after them. She comes back to the living room and sits next to Draco. Not noticing what he was doing, he put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled some. After a minute, they realized what they had just done and stood up in shock.

"Granger don't tell anyone about what jus happened!" "I won't if you won't." "I knew you liked me." "WHAT? I do not like you Malfoy. You're… You're… You're a foul loathsome evil little cockroach! Why would I ever like you? How could I possibly like someone like you?" "Every girls thinks I'm sexy. So you must too. Just admit it." "Fine. I, Hermione Melanie Granger, like you, Draco Malfoy, the sexiest guy in our school." "Thank you. Now I can go rub it in Potty and Weasel's faces that I'm going to have you before they do."

Draco walks back over to the couch and sits down while Hermione sits next to him. He puts his arm around her and turns to her. "I don't care what people think. You're so hot." "Draco come off it. I know you're just doing this to get me to sleep with you." "Now why would you think that?" "Because you've slept with every girl in Hogwarts except for me." "You actually believe that?" He gets up and walks out of the room. Hermione gets up and runs after him. She finds him in his room lying on the bed. She slowly walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. He rolls away from her. She sighs.

"Draco I didn't know. I thought it was all true." "Well it's not. I thought you would've figured that out by now. I mean I've never really even had a girlfriend. And you just called me Draco. Don't do that." He rolled over and sat up. "But what if I want to call you that?" She smiles at him ad he looks at her beautiful honey brown eyes. "Is THE Draco Malfoy actually smiling? Is he actually happy for once." "Maybe." He lay down and held his arms out.

He wrapped his arms around her as she lay down. She kisses him. "Does this mean we're together now?" "I hope." He looks at her hopefully. She kisses him again. "Yes but is this going to end at the end of the summer because we have to go back to school and you're you and I'm me?" "No. I don't care what anyone thinks. I screwed up a lot and only because my father told me to do everything and he's scary when you don't listen to him. Now my mum is trying to fix everything and make it better. She found my real father. Some guy was doing what Barty Crouch was doing. But all my friends hate me. And I'm sure your friends are going to hate us right?" "There's always time to fix what you've done. And about Harry and Ron well it'll take them some time but they'll come around. They're good friends. And someday they'll be your friends too if this all works out. I promise." "I never said I wanted them to be my friends. I just don't want them to get too pissed at you. I'd hate myself if something like that happened." "I wouldn't be mad at you if that did happen. I'd tell them off. I've gotten used to them getting mad at each other for stupid reasons." "But then they'd hate you even more." "Then so be it. If they can't except the fact that I'm with you, then they don't deserve to be my friend."

Draco kisses her. "You know how long I've waited for this Hermione?" "How long? You just called me Hermione." "For the longest time. If you can call me Draco, I can call you Hermione." She smiles. After yawning, she falls asleep. After a few minutes Draco falls asleep too.

"James look at the two of them," Hannah says to her husband. "It reminds me of us when we were their age." "Remember what happened when we were their age?" "What?" "You asked me to marry you."

Hermione wakes up earlier than normal today. When she sat up she saw who was next to her and got up and left. When she reached her room, she closed and locked the door.

_**What was I thinking! He's Draco bloody Malfoy. He's tormented me for so many years.** You like him and you know it. **Yeah so what if I do. I can't be with him. What am I going to do?** Hermione he's changed. You know he has. If he hadn't would he have ever admitted that he liked you? Would you have admitted it to him? No. You only did because you knew he changed. **No I only did because I wanted him to shut up just like I want you to do.** **All you've done since he's come here is cause problems. Oh my gosh, I have to tell Harry he'll know what to do.**_

She starts looking around the room for a pen and paper. She finds some in a desk and starts writing to Harry. Before she finished it, she decided to take a shower before anyone else got up. She grabs her clothes and all her stuff and goes to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Draco wakes up to find Hermione gone. He decides to go see if she's in her room and sees the letter on the desk as he looks around. He starts reading it. But after he reads the first line he stops. He slowly sits down on her bed and stares at the letter. Hermione walks into the room and sees Draco sitting on the bed holding the letter. "Draco," she says while walking over to him, "I wasn't going to send it. I swear." He didn't say anything. She kneels in front of him and takes his hands in hers. "Draco I didn't mean to write it. I'm sorry it's just kind of weird for me to wake up next to you. The first thought that came to my mind was what happened. I got scared." Draco looks up. There were tears in his eyes. Hermione pulled him into a hug. "But why?" "I don't know Draco. I just don't know. I'm really sorry." He gets up and walks out of her room. Hermione sits down and starts crying.

"What was I thinking?" "What are you talking about Mione?" "Harry! What are you doing here?" "We came to see you." "We?" "Hermione get your friend off me!" "Ronald get off of him!" Ron let him go. Harry stared at Draco then at Hermione. "What is that ferret doing here? And why is he calling your Hermione?" "What's it to you Potter?" "Draco stop it." "Harry, Ron I think you guys should sit down. Draco come here." She took his hand in hers. She looked around at the three of them then sighed. "Draco and I are um…. We're um…" "We're together."

She looks at Draco then at Harry and Ron. Ron looked like he was going to kill Draco but Harry was holding him back as much as he could. Harry just shook his head. "Are you two going to say anything?" "I have nothing to say. It's your choice. I can't control what you decide to do." "Thanks Harry." "I think you're mental. Why would you go with someone like that?" "Because I got to know him and he's actually really nice and I think I love him." The two turn and look at each other. Draco smiles at Hermione and she smiles back. Draco put his arms around her waist as she turns back to Harry and Ron, looking at them approvingly.

"I can't take it. I don't want you with that stupid ferret." "Why do you care so much?" "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU MIONE. I HAVE BEEN FOR A LONG TIME NOW. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT BY NOW." "You're just jealous." Ron got up and walks out of her room. She looks worriedly at Harry. "He'll be fine. I'll go talk to him." "Thanks Harry. But if he's liked me for so long why hasn't he asked me out?" "I don't know but I'll be back. Malfoy… take care of her. She's like a sister me. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you even worse. Remember that." "I would never hurt her. She's something special." "You really like her don't you?" "Yeah." Hermione hugged Harry. "Thanks Harry. I love you." "Love you too." Harry walks out of the room and starts looking for Ron.

Hermione turns to Draco. He looks at her and smiles. "You know you've been in a towel this whole time?" "Yes. Did you realize I haven't had the chance to change?" He laughs. "Fine I'll leave. But you have to give me a kiss and apologize for that stupid letter." She kisses him. "I'm sorry. I really am. Did you know you look so cute when you smile?" He walks out of the room.

"Malfoy can I talk to you?" "Yeah sure." Draco takes Harry into his room. He sits on the bed while Harry looks around the room. He turns to Draco. "Stay clear of Ron for awhile. He wants to kill you." "I kind of figured that." "What everyone says about you, is it true?" "Depends on what they're saying." "About you sleeping with every girl in Hogwarts?" "It's all lies. I've never even had a girlfriend. Hermione's the only girl I've liked enough to want to be with. She's beautiful and doesn't try to look good for a guy. She's sweet, nice, and just so perfect." "Yeah. You're a lucky man. So I shouldn't have to worry about you trying to shag her?" "Not anytime soon. If she'd get pregnant, that'd ruin my life and plans. I'm not even ready to think about doing that with her. And I don't want to push her into anything she isn't ready for." "You better not be lying." "I'm not and even if I did she'd go run to you and that'd be the end of me." The two laughed. "Friends?" Harry asked holding out his hand. Draco shook it.

Hermione walks in the room in a khaki skirt a pink tank top with a yellow spaghetti strap tank top over it and pink and yellow striped socks that go to the middle of her thigh and brown boots. Harry looks at her and stares. Draco smiles. She looks at the two and laughs. While shaking her head she says, "You two are pathetic." "I'm not the one staring like Potter over here." He nudges him. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Draco and Hermione laugh. Harry looks at them then glares. Hermione turns around as she hears the door open. She gasps and backs away. Ron was standing in the doorway with a beautiful blond girl. Draco saw her and stands up. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Chloe?" he asks unsure. She cried as Ron took her and left. Draco runs after them. He hears someone scream and it sounded like it was coming from outside. He runs out to see the two disappear from the spot they were standing. Hermione and Harry walk outside to see Draco looking at the spot where his sister had stood seconds ago. "She's gone. That bloody weasel took her. She's gone. I can't believe it." Hermione walks over to him and hugs him. A few tears had fallen down his cheek. Hermione wiped them away. "I think we can find them." Hermione and Draco turned to Harry. He had his wand out. He walks over to the two and puts his hand on Hermione's arm.

AN: YAY REVIEWS… I still need more though lol my story feels kind of naked. Keep reading and reviewing.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone… sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I've been busy with schoolwork n my sister's been using the comp a lot more for her schoolwork and the past couple weeks I was sick and I had to have my gallbladder removed so I'm recovering from that. I'll try to get updated as soon as I can but I don't know when that will be. But I just thought you'd like to know that I didn't just leave the story at that.

Trishy


End file.
